curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Country
The Country's 1 of the only 2 major areas throughout the Curious George universe (Other than minor areas like Hawaii & Sydney.) It's the landmass nearest to & across the river from The City. The Country has 3 sub-areas in total. The geography often shifts based on George's adventures. Sub-Areas *Town (Lake Wannasink) *Lake Wannasink Lake *Individual areas (The House, Bill's House, the Renkin's Farm, the Quints' house, minor characters' homes, a hill, a creek, a beach, a derelict river boat, & an abandoned farm similar to the Renkin's) Known Buildings *The House *Bill's House *Renkin's Farm *Various buildings in town, including a theater & some shops. Lake Wannasink In the Country, there's a lake that's often significant in George's adventures. The spelling of the true name of the lake's purposely not known, as it's a joke. It's pronounced like "lake wanna sink lake," the joke being that it could either be something like "Lakewanasink Lake" or something like "Lake Wanasinklake." In the Lake, there's a lagoon & 1 to several docks used for fishing & small boats. The Lake's connected to an ocean by other bodies of water. The Country Gallery O-CURIOUS-GEORGE-facebook.jpg 6 curious george-(school of dance.jpg 2 curious george-(girl meets monkey.jpg TUJPUWJDRlNvRjAx o curious-george-english-cartoons-jungle-gym.jpg Allie whoops curious george 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8zs8h7.jpg Rmp3UUlvdG5pWm8x o curious-george---george-meets-allie-whoops-and-george- (2).jpg 6 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-03-08-1.jpg 0 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-23-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-04-30-0.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-11-20-0.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-03-18-0.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-04-30-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2015-06-24-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-03-18-0.jpg 4 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 7 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 3 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 2 curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg 5 curious george-(monkey down under; bright lights, little monkey)-2015-07-27-0.jpg 3 curious george-(george meets allie -- whoops; hundley's great escape)-2015-06-19-0.jpg 4 curious george-(hamster cam; the great monkey detective)-2014-07-08-0.jpg 6 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 5 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 4 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg Curious-george-george-and-allies.jpg Curious George Flies A Kite.jpg Curious George - Allie Whoops.PNG Curious-george-george-and-allies (2).jpg Curious George English Cartoons George and the Giant Thumb.jpg Curious George English Cartoons Maple Monkey Madness.jpg Curious George Gets Winded 003.png Curious George Gets Winded 006.png Curious George Gets Winded 005.png Curious George Gets Winded 004.png Curious George Gets Winded 007.png Curious George Gets Winded 008.png Curious George Gets Winded 009.png Curious George Gets Winded 011.png Curious George Gets Winded 010.png Curious-george-2-Download.ir .jpg Curious-George-Wallpaper-3.jpg Curious-george-halloween-boo-fest.jpg Curious George English Cartoons Maple Monkey Madness (2).jpg GeorgePulledAwayByKite.png NoPlayingYellowHat.png GeorgeKiteCheat.png JumpySquirrelFirstAppearance.png GeorgeRetrievesKite.png MrMrsQuint.png Images (17).jpg Download.jpg 2317101.jpg Images (12).jpg Images (11).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Hqdefault (4).jpg Allie's Anger Facial.jpg Hqdefault (5).jpg C54482d856b79e226e065fa1806f8f13.jpg Mqdefault (2).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (28).jpg Images (24).jpg Images (21).jpg Images (23).jpg 46c9012781e31813fe278ace1aab857b.jpg Images (27).jpg Images (26).jpg Images (33).jpg Download (13).jpg Images2.jpg 98bb23eee15a75bf34d1acda09a5687e.jpg Index.jpg Images (4)9.jpg Images4.jpg Hqdefault (5)6.jpg Screenshot (4548).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (456)9.png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (4547).png Screenshot (4575).png 054104085354CF376A0A465B4C843C44.jpg S d0926d37.jpg 58d4aef870f16d66f094a2ada4fcff3c (2).jpg Index4.jpg Mrs.Renkins.jpg Index (3)0.jpg Images (2)1.jpg 5f464614353bea0f77c360613d6ac79e.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Images1.jpg 4950553392fed9a69ab73050cc5c8b52.jpg Buoywonder.jpg Buoy-wonder.jpg Allie.jpg Curiousgeorge-shadowtheatre.jpg 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2.jpg Images.jpg 6a00d8341c4fe353ef01a511b7449f970c.jpg Images (4).jpg Images (3).jpg MV5BMTk5NjYyNjE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA2Mjg0MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg MV5BMjAxMDc2MjUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTkwNDg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg Kids-Mezzannine-16x9 388.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg Download (14).jpg 0.jpg 29c446b38fdd1015c8bc867397123f446b3f1aa9cc2319bf759899342d8086a5 thumb medium.jpg Images (5).jpg Index (4).jpg B07cc1ec56793a49e03b6070e3879efc (2).jpg Maxresdefault (11).jpg Mqdefault (4).jpg 78cb55f101e00b6a82c307d71767eff8e872ea3eeea16863c8a601c6b584682a medium.jpg 713f7cbc89425e1839f4d1e716c6d616.jpg Images (44).jpg Images (47).jpg Images (48).jpg Images (49).jpg 60958.gif Images (46).jpg Images (40).jpg 286796 012.jpg Hqdefault (6).jpg 11001750 10152955148825376 7110205937269837645 n.jpg 65637.jpg D196efd830fa5c01b05663b80718f974.jpg Maxresdefault (2)ahbf.jpg GThSBhj.png Curious-GeorgeAHBF.jpg Maxresdefault (4).jpg NcFgb.png Wpt 1378390898.jpg Images (12)AHBF.jpg Images (6)ahbf.jpg Unnamed.jpg Images (6).jpg Images (-20).jpg 280x157-LCB.jpg 1e2df9fc450c7aa5878c9183087e8ea66b8787e59cc54097be6b0498096cf7f4 large.jpg 013143b0b60097b22925e0c596ee7a96.jpg Howie The Hog 1.jpg Howie the hog.jpg 9be7f8971759f614d70487404994d46cf24be3589f6ada2af0b821cd99516fdd medium.jpg Banner 1673.jpg 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2 (2).jpg Hqdefault100.jpg 30676221e042de4cf w (2).jpg 9a9280d13688f6d779d22af0a1210e5daac1db5069c1a8a979d95f1783368d65 large.jpg 2e1c8051b73d111b1dda7f9480dd2d39af5d1ef3faa2d7bb7ab20319cfa72b75 medium.jpg B008292f89154758ea11363ef772fedf7c8de3dc509d6cae4c2c3788b02c5a1e medium.jpg Bc848dd200abb3b9616ba970b3dbff5b2f44a062ae1b8bab77f1a754494b89b7 medium.jpg Images (-18).jpg 30676221e042de4cf w (3).jpg CG1 (3).jpg CG1 (4).jpg Index (3)-0.jpg MV5BNjIzOTExODgwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzgxOTg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Images1234.jpg 1280x720-aH2.jpg Images (92).jpg Allie 5.jpg Allie 6.jpg Allie 1.jpg Allie 4.jpg Allie 2.jpg Allie 3.jpg CG2 (2).jpg CG2 (3).jpg CG2 (4).jpg Maxresdefault01.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2 (6).png Maxresdefault0.jpg 126.jpg Images0.jpg C864d72af921d98732e0e9610daafc42.jpg Images (--2).jpg Images (60).jpg Mqdefault (5).jpg Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (467).png Railroad Crossing Gate Signal (George Get's Winded) Cartoon Railroad Crossing Gate.png Allie and George.jpg Allie And George holding a bucket.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Mqdefault4.jpg George1.jpg Mqdefault.jpg 480x480bb-85 (6).jpg 480x480bb-85(1).jpg Maxresdefault (10).jpg George and the pigs.jpg Tracy The Hen.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Images (22).jpg Download (12).jpg 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 325.png Download (11).jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki1.gif Images (32).jpg Cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Char 111789 thumb.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2.png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 316.png 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 327.png 1280x720-DMi.jpg Hqdefault.jpg 2915716fdb1f4dcad w.jpg 7534622ce5f32795 w.jpg 30676221e042de4cf w.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2-0.png Allie's Possible Appearance.jpg 280x157-7Pg.jpg 398411.jpg Kg W8.jpg PBSKids.CuriousGeorge.spring.CG 716A sc038 color TK1-600x337.jpg 640x360-W4t.jpg 882c7b29ccdc6cef19065a1960e078bb227144a3ab58f2f4dda291bb4e96c99e medium.jpg Images (37).jpg Images (45).jpg 51QK-y5KBbL. SL160 .jpg 658747 Kids-Mezzannine-16x9 CUGE510 EpisodeB 16x9.jpg Maxresdefault (7).jpg Char 111760 thumb.jpg Images (16).jpg Bill.jpg KtwRFNC.png Mezzanine 180.jpeg Allie gets scared.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Boo Fest.jpg Char 111791 thumb.jpg 1379633287 5.jpg 1379689019 1.jpg 4801961 t2.jpg 0 (2).jpg George & Allie.gif George & Allie X-Mas Colors.png Allie's Angry Stare.jpg Images (8).jpg Download (123).jpg Images (176).jpg 61034.gif Bill's Shocked Look.jpg Bill Showing his Cartoon Teeth.jpg 480x480bb-85 (9).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3)t.jpg Images (18)9.jpg Images (3)r.jpg Imagesg.jpg D735b12ca11b6bd4262cb4559dfe93232b460f34.png 1380495927 1.jpg CG1 (3)98.jpg CG1 (2).jpg Images (6)76.jpg CG2 (4)45.jpg CG2 (3)65.jpg CG2 (2)56.jpg Ee736667adfbbc15e50aaf8527c62a8e.jpg Images (4)43.jpg Hqdefault (2)34.jpg Mqdefault23.jpg Mqdefault (3).jpg 028660i1.jpg 480x480bb-85 (4).jpg Da322e188f7bd3586c4ecfe9a6cb24e9.jpg curious-george-wallpaper_481926.jpg La-campagne.jpg La-chambre-de-Georges (1).jpg La-cuisine.jpg La-ferme-des-Renkins.jpg La-gare.jpg La-maison-de-Chapeau-Jaune.jpg Le-lac.jpg Les-maisons.jpg Le-village.jpg Category:Places